


Safe Spaces

by paperfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Sam, hurt!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfeathers/pseuds/paperfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not willing to see another person he loves sacrifice himself for his sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: depictions of injury, schmoop. This is a scenario I've always wanted to write about, and will probably expand later. Demons being demons, I highly doubt they would just stand by and allow their father to give up on the Apocalypse for the sake of the boy he's fallen in love with.

Lucifer appears in Bobby’s house with no warning before collapsing bonelessly against Sam. Dean curses aloud in shock but Bobby and Castiel are already on the move, securing the parameters of the house. Sam takes notice of neither of them, administering first aid as Lucifer struggles to take one pain-filled breath after another. There’s wound on his side, leaking smoky-silver grace that freezes Sam’s hands as he tries to stitch him up. Burns cover Lucifer’s face and torso, as well as various open gashes. But he’s still conscious, still coherent, jaw clenched to keep himself  from crying out. In spite of the pain he manages to force out between his lips.

“Demons. On their way here. Came as fast as I could. The wards…” he croaks hoarsely.

“Bobby and Cas are taking care of them.” Sam wipes the blood off Lucifer’s lower lip. Lucifer opens his eyes. They’re bloodshot and clouded with pain. It makes rage clench in Sam’s gut, but he forces himself to push it aside. Forces himself to keep his hands steady and his voice soothing as he tries to treat Lucifer’s wound. Lucifer’s hand snakes up to tug weakly at his shirt collar.

“Sam... “ he rasps out. “ _Sam._ I need-“

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence. “Yes.” Sam says firmly, gently cupping the back of Lucifer’s head to hold him steady. A second later and the world is filled with burning light and freezing pain. The Morningstar is a cold weight in the back of his mind, too weak to take full control of Sam’s body. Luckily, Sam has enough strength for the both of them. He wraps his soul protectively around the wounded archangel before turning towards Dean and the rest, eyes blazing with the combined force of his fury and Lucifer’s power. Ignoring the fear and horror on their faces, instead he turns his focus onto the demons starting to break through the boundary Lucifer had placed around the house.

Several days later, long after the demons have been reduced to so much sulfur and ash, Sam quietly waits for Lucifer to wake. Their shared headspace is the safest place he knows, but still he keeps an eye open for possible enemies. Two years after the failed Apocalypse and one year after civil war erupted in Hell, he’s learned not to take Lucifer’s safety for granted.

Lucifer stirs in bed. Opening hazy, unfocused eyes and lifting them to Sam’s before struggling to sit up. The rush of relief Sam feels is almost dizzying, but he doesn’t say anything just yet. Silently helping the Morningstar up until he’s leaning heavily half-against the headboard, and half-against him.

Lucifer exhales, harsh and still-pained even now, before burying his face in the crook of Sam’s shoulder. Sam loops an arm around his waist and closes his eyes. Breathing in Lucifer’s scent and feeling gratitude and relief course through him.

“You’ve got to be more careful.” He murmurs thickly into Lucifer’s hair. It’s nowhere near the right thing to say, but Lucifer sees through him and understands. Just as he always has.

“I told you that you were worth it, didn’t I?” He breathes. In response Sam tightens his hands around Lucifer’s waist, protective and possessive.

“I’m not letting you back out there,” he says at last. “Nick’s not enough to keep you safe.”

“Sam… we’ve talked about this before.” Lucifer sighs, hoarse and frustrated. But Sam shakes his head. This time he’s putting his foot down.

“I’m not letting you go through this alone, Lucifer.” He says with flat finality. “What part of ‘you’re not alone anymore’ don’t you understand?” 

“Sam…”

“Don’t you think it’s hard for me, watching you take on Hell by yourself, demons gunning for your head and me not being able to do a thing about it?” he snaps. In his arms Lucifer stiffens, and Sam’s afraid he would take off right then and there. But a few seconds later he softens. His eyes when he finally looks at Sam are filled with silent grief.

“I have a lifetime of horrors to make up to you, Sam.” The words are hollow, resigned. “I am sorry if this is the only way I know how to do so.”

But Sam shakes his head, tugging Lucifer against him until the Morningstar’s half on his lap. Lucifer doesn’t resist, allows himself to be gathered close in Sam’s arms. 

“You don’t have to carry everything by yourself.” Sam breathes against his ear. Lucifer doesn’t answer, but he tightens his grip on Sam. When it becomes apparent that he’s not going to say a word, Sam presses on. Lifting Lucifer’s chin up, hazel boring into blue.

“You told me you would give me anything I wanted. Please give me this. Let me protect you.” Sam whispers.  Lucifer’s expression doesn’t change, but he rests his forehead against Sam’s and closes his eyes. He doesn’t answer, but neither does he leave.

For Sam, it’s enough.


End file.
